User talk:MrScience12
Welcome to my talk page. Post anything you want. It's up to you! Why talk pages? Because message walls were so five minutes ago! Enjoy spamming up my talk page! Lol, just kidding. Message from Rarity7Best Kan wants you on chat. --Rarity7Best (talk) 01:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) What font do you use on your spin-off absorbent days. But what kind of font did you use for the title cards? DangerZ (talk) 02:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, may I use it for my series, Scooter's Stories? DangerZ (talk) 02:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Recycling I created a category that can be seen here http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_For_Recycling for recycling purposes. People could possibly look through it and determine which ones can be recycled. I could also make a page for it if that is needed. RamDarre (talk) 15:32, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Recent thread I'm just letting you know that I closed your demotion request thread and opened this one up in its place. Feel free to state your thoughts there. ~JCM 01:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you okay with me removing that demotion and block thread you made? Da Nerd returned to Cloudsdale late last night, and he's no longer upset, so it seems like the best choice for everyone. ~JCM 21:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) uh JCM, it's kinda too late..see recent actvity SpongeOddFan (talk) 21:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :My rights haven't been taken away yet, and at this point it would be unnecessary. ~JCM 21:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry that we considered that, JCM. It was a kind of in-the-moment thing. -MS12 What's up with the spamming then the LOL? Road Runner1 (talk) 00:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Road Runner1 I'm staying here as well I can help you and Toph, but I will help Referata possibly as well. RamDarre (talk) 13:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :That's great, Ram! -MrScience12 :Wish to chat on staff channel? RamDarre (talk) 15:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Or wikia chat. RamDarre (talk) 15:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Question About Your Spin-Off Um... when is a new Absorbent Days episode coming? There hasn't been one for two months. Also, I've been noticing that recently, the episodes have been coming out less and less. When will a new one come, and why are they coming so slow? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't had time recently to write one. I plan to publish a short tomorrow, but my latest short came out April 20th. A new Absorbent Days came out two weeks ago, but in short form. But new AD's will come soon. 3a no 3b On your spin-off, Absorbent Days there is a episode 3a (Cream of Cheat) but no 3b. --Kidboy24 (talk) 08:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I've received word of this before. After Cream of Cheat, there is a special, and therefore the production codes do not pair together. Therefore, there is no 3b. You will also see the same thing with other episodes with specials following them, such as Star Author, which aired before the special, Life on the Statistical Prairie. -MS12 :A Cephalapod's Castle is also pairless. Perhaps you could make them paired! "Cream Of Cheat / A Cephalapod's Castle" has a nice ring to it! BUT it would minimize Season 1's length to 19 episodes (technically 11, since the blog series is actually seperate). SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :That would mess up with the series's continuity, pairing the two up. The reduction would cause a major shift, yet the blog episodes do not have anything affect on the amount of episodes of season one. I did that after season one ended to keep the series active. But nice idea, though. :) ----MS12 When do you want to have a meeting with me? Reply so I know. RamDarre (talk) 11:02, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :We can meet at 5:00 pm today, if that's okay with you. -MS12 : Ok where? RamDarre (talk) 20:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the link for the chat. Also, let's try 6:30 pm EST. Chat *Go to ESB chat: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 17:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Question What's your email? --Pokemon2467 (talk) 19:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Collab for Spin-Off Contest Can we collab for WL's Spin-Off Contest? I won't be back until the 24th, but when I am back we can plan on Solar System Chat. Sound good? RamDarre (talk) 20:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey MrScience12, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dariusrulez (talk) 23:00, June 23, 2014 (UTC)thank you for helping me out on my "pizza men" spin-off! -dariusrulez :Why, you're welcome. :D -MS12 Let's hear it for Weston! SuperFanon: He has more than 6,000 edits! He must be happy, kids! What do you do when you're happy, kids? Kids: Clap your hands! SuperFanon: No! The song lies! EVERYTHING is a lie! Song? LIES! The cake? LIES! Unless you use noteclip. And everything is a LIE! Kids: (runs away) SuperFanon: Great, now I got them off my hands. Anyway, congrats on getting 6,000 edits! Tonight, when you see my blog post, it means a chat party comes then! Hope you come to the celebration! Kids: YEAH! SuperFanon: Kids, it's all a lie. The cake is a lie. It's all a lie. Kids: (runs away) Weston: Um... okay! LOL! But really, yay for you! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The big 6000! Congrats! RamDarre (talk) 22:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Weston, what are the admin/b-crat requirements again? Cuz I forgot. -SuperFanon'D :I don't really think we have any, come to think of it. -MS12 :Really? Do you think I should request for rights? If so, which one? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 01:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC) here's the title card voilá While making the title card I was worried that it might be too hard to read. Is it alright? And also, should I switch the words 'The' and 'Heist' to Krabby Patty font or leave them as is? — William Leonard. :Nope, it's perfect the way it is. Thanks, William! You've really done it this time...in a good way. :) You won da make a short quick contest, hurrah! Okay, yay! Now, we'll go on the Solar System wiki chat and I'll private-message you the script. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) The full ep is PM'd to you, read it! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Spin-Off Help I was wondering if you wanted to help with my new spin-off Reckless and Retired. Could u help with like title cards and whatnot? I don't have any help, except Tanner. Interested? This is my first spin-off. Doctor Bugs :Well, I don't think that my title cards are that good. I would hire William or JCM for that, but I would not mind being a plot creator or something like that. Any job you need, besides title card creator, I'm there. MS12 talk Thanks bro! Be sure to read the page and hit me up if u have any ideas! -Bugs Hey the series has premiered! Chum Bucket List. You're welcome to help out with writing plots for any future episodes. Let me know what you think of the pilot! :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 15:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Just Wondering Okay, everyone on this wiki loves/knows Absorbent Days. So, I've been looking at the quality of your shows and could you help me with making some episodes? My spin-off needs more to expect in Season 2. ----I love the Philippines (talk) 06:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, sure. Any job you need me to do, I'm there. Is this for SpongeToons, btw? -MS12